This is Your Revenge
by Julia Celeste
Summary: Eleanore Vogel must move from America when her family is killed in a devastating earthquake in California during the 1930's. Hoping to seek comfort in Germany, it's a difficult time with Hitler, the depression, and prejudice on her heels. Hugo Stiglitz/OC
1. Fräulein Vogel

Chapter One

Germany, 1933

Eleanore Elizabeth Vogel walked forward, moving with the large crowd of people, making sure to keep up with the person in front of her. She held her luggage tightly to her body, accidentally wrinkling her light gray dress. It had only been a few weeks earlier that she and her family had been through the "Long Beach Earthquake" that had devastated her home in California. Tragically, she lost her entire family in the accident. The police had contacted her grandmother in Germany who, upon hearing the news, offered to take Eleanore in immediately. Once Eleanore escaped the rush of people around her, she sat quietly on a wooden bench.

"Fräulein Vogel?" A deep male's voice drew her attention to his face. She stood, straightening her dress before nodding. The man was thin with light blonde hair and blue eyes, his skin: pale white. He took her hand, kissing the back of it.

"Herr Klum," she replied, knowing her mediocrity pronunciation would be evident. The thin German laughed and grabbed her luggage for her, easily sweeping it from the floor.

"Would speaking in English be easier for you, Fräulein?" He asked in a jolly tone, his teeth shining.

"Yes, sir," she replied in a quiet voice, smiling up at him. Eleanore followed him out to the waiting black car, talking about what she could expect at her new home. She learned of her grandmother's reputation as being fair and thoughtful in all that she does. Eleanore had many questions for her grandmother's driver, making sure to ask them all before arriving at her new home.

In less than an hour, Eleanore arrived at her grandmother's home. It was much bigger than any home she'd ever seen. When the car stopped, Eleanore hopped out and followed Mr. Klum to the door of the home. He rang the door bell and a beautiful middle aged woman opened the door, scooping Eleanore up in her arms.

"Let me have a good look at you," she said through her thick German accent. Her hair was a dark shade of brown and curly, like Eleanore's. She had dark eyes and expertly applied make-up, her red lips painted on perfectly. Eleanore estimated she could not have been more than fifty years old. The dress she wore was ornate, an obvious sign of her wealth. Although the Great Depression was evident in some neighborhoods they had passed though, it didn't seem to have any effect on her grandmother at all. "You are as beautiful as your mother," she said dearly, kissing the girl's pallid cheek.

"Thank you," Eleanore whispered, trying not to think of her beautiful face.

"Let me show you around," Her grandmother suggested, allowing Eleanore to take her arm as they walked through the home. After touring the splendid house, Eleanore's grandmother took her outside, showing her the garden and eventually they walked in the direction of their closest neighbor.

"I would like you meet my neighbors. They are very nice people and the youngest grandson has offered to teach you German," Eleanore's grandmother told her, excitement evident on her face. They reached the porch and her grandmother rang the doorbell. The door opened to a equally beautiful woman who looked to be a few years older than Eleanore's own grandmother.

"This is Frau Stiglitz," she introduced, as Frau Stiglitz hugged Eleanore.

"You are very beautiful," Frau Stiglitz said, "as beautiful as your mother. I remember her very well." She smiled and invited them in. Their home was just as nice as her grandmother's, magnificent in every way. "Make yourself comfortable, I will grab my grandson." Frau Stiglitz ascended up the staircase, her grace was evident in her strides.

"We were actually here when I met your father," Eleanore's grandmother recalled, a smile stretching across her face. "Your mother brought him over for dinner, a handsome American soldier." She laughed quietly and patted the back of Eleanore's hand. "If he had asked me, even I would have run off to America to be with him."

Eleanore smiled as a small tear rolled down her cheek, which her grandmother was quick to wipe away.

"You are strong, Eleanore, just like your mother." She held her cheek for a moment before hearing footsteps come down the wooden staircase. They both stood and watched as Frau Stiglitz reappeared with a handsome boy at her side. He was taller than her and looked to be around seventeen years old. He had short dirty blonde hair paired with piercing gray-blue eyes.

"This is my grandson, Hugo Stiglitz."

The sturdy boy stepped forward and grabbed her right hand quickly. His lips were soft as they brushed the back of her hand, his eyes not once breaking contact with her own.

" Fräulein Vogel." His voice was deep, her name sounding smooth on his tongue. He easily let her hand go to take it's normal position at her side.

"Hugo has agreed to teach you German!" Frau Stiglitz smiled, as Hugo nodded.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and study while me and Hedda catch up?" Frau Stiglitz offered.

Hugo escorted Eleanore upstairs, leading her to the study while she took in the beautiful paintings they passed. With her arm around his, they made it to the study. Hugo pulled out a large chair for her before taking his own seat beside her.

"Let's begin."


	2. Impatient No More

Chapter Two

Germany 1934

Almost a year had passed since the young American came to Germany, wide eyed and alone. Eleanore had since become fluent in German with the help of her agreeable tutor, Hugo Stiglitz. When she began attending school with him, Hugo was the only person she knew there. On several occasions, when she found herself in a pickle, Hugo had to help her out. Today was no exception.

Usually when school let out, Eleanore would wait for Hugo. But today was her birthday, causing her to become inpatient, and she figured Hugo would catch up to her. Eleanore left the school, her books wrapped up in her arms.

_"Hey guys, it's the American bitch," _a small gang of boys encircled her, the leader a bully in her classroom.

_ "Leave me alone, Burnard." _She threatened, continuing to make her way towards her grandmother's home.

Suddenly one grabbed the back of her dress, lifting it up to expose her white panties.

_ "Leave me alone!"_ She screamed, dropping her books to the ground.

Burnard pushed her up against the stone wall nearby, lifting her dress to her thighs as he pushed his way between her legs. He pushed into her roughly, allowing her to feel the hard bulge in his pants. He touched her breasts forcefully as she screamed out.

_ "I've heard Americans love this kind of stuff." _Burnard laughed, his buddies joining him.

_ "I said leave me alone." _Tears began streaming down her face as she feebly tried to get away from him.

_ "Yeah? And why the Hell would I do that?"_ He asked, his crooked teeth showing, his friends were silent.

_ "Because you don't want to deal with me." _A deep voice broke Burnard's concentration, forcing him to turn and look back . Suddenly, without warning, an unyielding fist collided with his teeth. Hugo straddled the smaller boy, his wide shoulders blocking Eleanore's view of the beating. What she did see when Hugo was finished, however, was Burnard's broken nose, two missing teeth, swollen eyes, and his blood on the sidewalk. Had Hugo hit the boy anymore, he could have been gravely injured. Hugo knew when to stop.

_ "Learn some manners, you pig. If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you." _Hugo spat on Burnard's bloody face as the kid laid still on the side walk. His buddies picked him up, dragging him away. Hugo came over to Eleanore, blood sprayed on his shirt.

_ "Are you hurt, Eleanore?" _Hugo cupped her face, looking into her swollen eyes.

_ "A little..." _She confessed._ "I'll show you when we get home..." _Eleanore went to pick up her books but Hugo stopped her, picking them up for her and carried them in his large arms.

_ "Will you be alright?" _Hugo asked softly once they made it to her porch.

_"Of course," _She replied.

Hugo gave her a small kiss on her cheek, reassuring her.

_"Happy 14th birthday, Eleanore. I'll give you your present later, okay?"_

Eleanore kept a strong face during the party, smiling as if nothing had happened earlier. Her party was small, but a lot of thought was put into it. Her cake was beautifully decorated and she loved every present she received. (Even the socks from her grandfather.) Her grandmother even allowed her to go with Hugo past her curfew but not without a few light-hearted warnings from her grandparents. After assuring them it would be alright, she spent the rest of the day with her best friend.

Hugo took Eleanore to one of his favorite places, a secret garden hidden behind his grandmother's home. He had taken Eleanore there before but this time, it would just be them. Alone.

Hugo brought with them a picnic of desserts, two kerosene lamps, and a wrapped gift. Since it was still daylight out, he laid the blanket down and put aside the lamps for later. He sat down and beckoned Eleanore beside him.

_"Can I show you where I'm hurt first?" _She asked him timidly, her arms behind her back.

_"Of course, Eleanore. I brought some medical supplies with us in case you decided to show me." _Hugo told her in a soft voice.

Eleanore lifted up her dress, showing him the long scabs that spanned the length of the back of her thighs. When Burnard pushed her against the stone, it had scratched her.

Hugo had slight difficulty concentrating, he had never seen that much of a woman before but the wounds she had received looked slightly infected.

He had her hold still and dipped a rag in water. He gently washed the gashes before applying peroxide.

_"The peroxide might burn," _he warned and waited for her to nod her head when she was ready.

Eleanore gasped as the concoction began to work, causing her to shake with pain. Hugo finished and invited her to sit with him on the blanket.

_"I should have waited for you at school... It was just that I was so excited to get to my birthday __party..." _Eleanore looked up into Hugo's eyes, tears beginning to swell.

_"Sweetheart, you didn't know. It's not your fault, you should blame those pricks not yourself." _Hugo held her hand as he pulled the desserts from the woven basket.

_"These look amazing," _Eleanore's face lit up, looking around at the selection she had. _"Did you make these yourself, Hugo?" _

Hugo laughed and shook his head.

_"My grandmother should take the credit for them, really. I didn't do much."_

As they feasted on the delicious desserts, the sun began to fall. Hugo lit the kerosene lamps, and laid on his back. He stared at the stars, sighing heavily.

_"Hugo? I just wanted to thank you." _Eleanore smiled at him, as she leaned back resting on her arms.

_"For taking care of that guy earlier? I-"_

Eleanore quickly cut him off, resting a hand on his cheek.

_"Not just for that, Hugo. For everything... You taught me German when you didn't have to, you were there for me as a friend whenever I needed one... Without you... I'd be so lonely," _Eleanore confessed. Hugo sat up from his position, and handed her the small package.

_"Open it," _he smiled.

Eleanore carefully ripped the brown paper from the gift, revealing something shiny. Once she had taken the paper off, she could see what it was. It was a beautifully ornate hair pin, with shining diamonds. Eleanore gasped and looked up at Hugo who had a smile. He didn't smile often, but when he did the whole world knew it.

_"Oh... Hugo... It's beautiful..." _

_"Let me help you,"_ He offered, gently placing it in her hair. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

_"There's one more lesson I haven't gone over yet," _he told her, sitting up straight.

_"A lesson? On my birthday... Hugo..." _Hugo laughed and ignored her.

_"Translate for me, Eleanore." _Eleanore nodded and sat in front of him. _"__Ich wollte Ihnen diese für eine lange Zeit zu erzählen.__"_

"I've wanted to tell you this for a long time." With a nod from Hugo, he continued.

_"__Ich liebe dich, Elenore, mit ganzem Herzen.__"_

"I love you , Eleanore, with all my heart."

_"__Du bist das schönste Mädchen, das ich je gesehen habe.__"_

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Eleanore's voice became a whisper, as she studied Hugo's face.

_"__Willst du mich küssen, Eleanore?__"_

Eleanore knew what the last sentence meant, 'Will you kiss me, Eleanore?' Eleanore felt her cheeks become flushed, she had never kissed anyone before. Sure, she had seen it in movies (usually when she had Hugo with her) but actually doing it? She studied his steel eyes and he repeated the question.

_"__Willst du mich küssen, Eleanore?__"_

Eleanore answered this time by slowly leaning forward, her face inches from his. She felt his hot breath on her lips, causing a shiver to move up her arms. She looked down at his soft lips, remembering the feeling of them brushing against her hand. Her eyes fluttered shut as he closed the remaining space when he gently pushed his lips to hers. Their lips moved in a slow tempo at first, their muscles become used to one another. Hugo grabbed the back of her head, pressing himself harder against her. He had kept his feeling in for nearly a year, dropping small hints now and then. Now he had her, the beauty of his dreams.

In nearly every movie Eleanore had seen, the protagonist always got a sensual and passionate kiss from the girl. This kiss blew them all away.

As they parted, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He laid back down on the blanket, gazing up at the stars.

They thought everything would be perfect.

It wasn't.


	3. It Seems We Meet Again, Fräulein

Chapter Three

Germany, 1940

Hugo Stiglitz had left Eleanore Vogel in 1935, joining the German army and eventually the Gestapo. He left her with promises to come back, which he fulfilled on several occasions. He always greeted her with a shower of kisses and hugs, along with gifts he had gotten for her. He always looked so handsome in his uniform, neatly pressed and tailored to fit his built structure.

In the five years he had served, he became stronger and larger. His face more rugged and slightly scarred, which attracted Eleanore even more to him. She wore the decorated gift he had gotten her for her birthday nearly everyday, allowing Hugo to be closer to her while he was away.

Eleanore's grandmother, the sweet lady that she was, began hiding Jews in the cellar. The cellar door was camouflaged behind a large family portrait. Built in World War One, in case of a bombing, it provided a safe shelter for the refugees. When the Jewish people were stripped of their rights, Eleanore's grandparents tried to help their friends in need. The Gestapo were placed above the law in 1936, allowing them to do whatever they felt was necessary in ridding Germany of disease and evil.

The year before now, in 1939, war in Germany had erupted. Madness created war and with Hitler at the front lines, it was sure to ensue. Eleanore's grandfather had served in World War One, a decorated veteran for Germany but this war, this war was sheer delirium.

It was 1940 and the war was beginning to heat up between neighboring countries but America remained neutral. Eleanore had heard word of concentration camps along with ghettos from the man who had delivered the Vogel's milk on a daily basis from their farm.

Even though Eleanore wasn't Jewish, being from America made her an equal target. She was 20 years old and could easily be called a spy for the Americans. She kept her profile under low wraps but even so, it didn't stop the events that took place in her home on the evening of October 20th.

Eleanore had left to get groceries, buying the cheapest food she could find. They were financially suffering but not as bad as most families. The lights in her home were turned down low, causing Eleanore to question what was happening in the home. She slipped in though the back door, making sure to avoid the creaky floor boards that she knew by heart. She carefully sat the groceries down on the counter, and made her way through the sitting room. As she rounded the corner to go up the stairs, she saw a lifeless arm peeking out from behind a small chair. When she saw the blood, she covered her mouth as she sucked in the stale air around her.

It was her grandfather.

Eleanore's heart dropped in her chest, a cold sweat gripping her body. She quietly moved over next to him and felt his wrist for a pulse. Her hands were shaking as she concentrated on the wrist of her beloved grandfather. Her eyebrows furrowed and she waited. But the vein never jumped. She kissed his bloody forehead and closed his eyes. He was a decorated veteran, not killed for his country, killed for what his county had become.

Eleanore moved up the staircase, avoiding the louder stairs. Once she got around the first landing, she saw a still figure lying at the top of the second set of stairs.

It was her grandmother.

Eleanore quietly snuck up the stairs, her body shaking as she moved. She touched her grandmother's cold cheek once she made it to the top of the flight. Eleanore could feel the hot tears come down her cheeks as she bit down on her bottom lip. Her hands were bloody as she tried to feel for a pulse in her grandmother's neck. She begged for a small sign of life, pressing harder against the neck of her loved one.

Eleanore's grandmother made a small gurgling sound as her eyes flickered open, the life drained from them. She mouthed something silently over and over, as she stared up at Eleanore.

'Run.' She was mouthing, 'run'. Eleanore kissed her cheek as her grandmother's body shook for a final time.

Eleanore ran to her room, grabbing the belongings she needed as she fought back the tears. She grabbed everything she could possibly fit in her bag and reached for the pistol in her wooden bureau. It was there in case of emergencies. Emergencies like this. She checked for ammo. It was full with all six rounds. Eleanore wrapped the gun in the scarf, stuffing it into her bag as she ran for the door.

It was then that she ran into something hard.

It was a young German Gestapo officer, his arms across his chest.

_"Going somewhere, my sweet?" _He asked through crooked teeth, locking the door behind him. Eleanore immediately recognized the officer.

_"Burnard."_


	4. Reims, France  The Most Beautiful Place

Chapter Four

Germany 1940

Eleanore looked into his face, a small smirk playing on his perverse lips. Eleanore started to back up, fumbling over her things she had thrown in her state of haste. She felt her back hit the hard windowsill that extended from the wall, causing her to take a sharp intake of air. She still had her bag clenched in her hand, shaking as the officer moved towards her with hurried steps. His boots thudded against the wooden floors, his eyes intent on her. She tried to dodge him, but his powerful arms grabbed her by the dress and threw Eleanore onto the bed. As she sat up, Eleanore was immediately pinned to the mattress by Burnard as he grabbed her biceps.

As he adjusted himself, Eleanore used a free arm to strike his nose with the palm of her hand. The officer grabbed his nose as red blood shot from the injured cavern.

_"You bitch!" _Burnard yelled, wiping the blood from under his nose.

Eleanore grabbed her bag and bolted for the door, moving as quick as she could. Just as she made it to the locked door, she was tackled to the hard wood and forced onto her back.

Burnard leaned down, pressing his mouth to her right ear.

_"Stiglitz can't save you now, Fräulein," _A smile had crept back on his mouth, laughing softly. As one hand controlled her wrists, the other began moving up her thigh. Eleanore's heart began pounding in her chest, as she tried fighting off the large solider.

_"Stop!" _She screamed as the memories of her fourteenth birthday flooded her mind, remembering the texture of the rock against her exposed thighs. Her dress pulled up and his body pressed against hers. He was right, Stiglitz wasn't here to save her as she saw him take out a silver knife.

The officer ripped the top of her dress open, exposing her brassier to the cold air. Using his knife, he cut down the middle just between her breasts. Her bosom fell out as he pulled the two sides open. Leaning down to kiss them, Burnard was met with a glob of spit.

_"You pig!" _Eleanore screamed. The officer threw the knife away and laughed maniacally, his voice filling the room as he used the back of his arm to wipe the spit from his face.

_"I've wanted this for so long, you American slut," _Burnard groaned as he kissed her neck, biting at her feverishly.

She stopped fighting, lying deadly still as tears built up in her the corners of her eyes. Her eyes were set on the ceiling, her mouth was somewhat open. She sat up ever so slightly to re-fix her eyes on Burnard. The tears let loose from their hold and streamed down the sides of her face.

_"So have I, Burnard. So have I."_

_ Blam._

_ Blam._

_ Blam._

_ Blam._

_ Blam._

_ Blam._

Eleanore stood, stripping her dress and bra from her body. She used the clean side of the dress to wipe the blood from her face. Once she was finished, Eleanore threw them in the laundry chute that was cleverly hidden from sight. The slide was large and made a direct passage to the lower level of the house where her grandmother's maid could collect them before washing. Eleanore looked at the body of Burnard and glanced back at the chute. She put on a long black dress to conceal any blood that might still be on her. She touched up her make-up and made sure she looked as normal as she could.

Eleanore began dragging Burnard's cumbersome body to the chute, blood staining the floor in a crooked line. Just before she dropped the body in the slide, she checked his pockets for anything useful. She took the money, his gun, and the medal that was pinned to his jacket. She shoved him head first into the chute, hearing him land against the sturdy door at the bottom. Eleanore grabbed the knife as well and stuffed the items into her bag. She wiped the floors down before finally unlocking the door and leaving her room.

Eleanore opened the safe in her grandfather's study. She pulled out the stacks of German money along with a small pistol. Eleanore pulled out envelopes and looked through her grandfather's correspondents, hoping to find somewhere she could go. Germany wasn't safe anymore.

Eleanore prayed for one of the letters to be from someone in England. Unfortunately, as Eleanore flipped through the stack of letters, she could only find letters from France. She studied each one and packed them into her bag and flew to the back door. Eleanore fled through the dark night, avoiding the Gestapo by hiding in the shadows.

She ran to the farm nearby, where Herr Meyer lived. The man who delivered milk to the Vogel's had always been very close to the family. Eleanore rapped on the door and broke down when no one answered. She knew that if she went into the home she would only find more bodies. Eleanore immediately went to the barn, finding the horses startled. She laid down in the large pile of hay, covering herself with the scratchy bedding. It might have bothered her skin, but it was warm. The horses were constantly moving around, not allowing Eleanore to sleep soundly.

That was probably a good thing.

Once the sun began to rise, Eleanore moved to the most gentle horse. She opened the door and saddled the strong stallion after opening the gates for the other animals to run free. She mounted the white animal by grabbing his long mane. Eleanore rubbed the cheeks of the animal to let him know it was alright.

Eleanore rode the stallion through the long fields, the horse happily stretching his legs. Once they made it to a more urbanized area, Eleanore bid the horse farewell. She knew that she was heading in the direction of France. Assuming she could get to the out skirts of Reims by nightfall, Eleanore could find the family her grandfather wrote to.

While Eleanore was walking along the road, she flagged down a small black car.

_"Excuse me sir, are you going to France?" _She asked him over the sound of the engine.

The man shook his head and continued on his way.

Eleanore had asked six other drivers after the first car, becoming disenchanted as she continued on her way.

Finally a livestock truck was coming towards her so she once again flagged down the truck. Eleanore opened the door and asked the man the same question she had been asking people all day.

_"Excuse me are you going to France?" _The man nodded his head. _"Reims?"_

_ "No ma'am, Suippes." _

_ "I'll ride in the back." _The man nodded his head and Eleanore jumped into the back with the sheep. Eleanore determined Suippes would be close enough to her destination and knew she could find someone to take her the rest of the way.


	5. Honor is My Loyalty

Chapter Five

Germany 1942

Hugo Stiglitz walked down the somber hallway, stacks of folders in his large arms. Hugo had been stationed in France since June of 1940, when France had surrendered to Germany. France was a beautiful place, but Hugo still loved his homeland. As he reached the room filled with hundreds of filing cabinets, he placed the folders in their correct spots. The Gestapo were very thorough with their record collection, allowing them to easily retrace their steps if need be. As he placed the last file in the drawer, a name caught his eye.

'Vogel, Warner' Beneath the name was a stamp for redirection, meaning the incident took place elsewhere and possibly needed a second opinion. The Sargent grabbed the binder and closed the drawer. Hugo walked back to his office, the folder tucked tightly beneath his arm. As he reached his office, he locked the door and closed his blinds. (An obvious sign that he did not want to be disturbed.)

Hugo pulled his chair up to his desk, and opened the folder. The first page in the binder reported the incident as happening in October of 1940, around eight months ago, filed by a Gestapo officer in Luxemburg, Germany.

The second page had a full profile Warner Vogel, who was the owner of the household. He was a decorated veteran for the German army and was suspected of hiding Jews in his house. The profile held his accomplishments of the first World War along with his family information. The picture that was included with the file was Eleanore's grandfather.

At the bottom of the page was a single word. Deceased.

Hugo flipped to the next page, finding a profile on Hedda as well and noted that the picture matched Eleanore's grandmother. In her section, it held information on her family background. She was also suspected of hiding Jews in the home and was on several occasions caught outside minutes after curfew.

Deceased.

Hugo's heart sank as he flipped to the next page, reading his beloved's name at the top. Eleanore Elizabeth Vogel, suspected of operative and espionage activities. It had all the information someone could possibly need to kill her. Her father was an American solider and she was sent to Germany when she was thirteen after her parents were killed in a natural disaster. The paperwork depicted Eleanore as an American spy, brainwashed by her departed parents.

Hugo forced his eyes to the bottom of the page, his jaw clenched.

Hugo slammed his fist on the desk over and over and over causing blood to begin pooling beneath his rugged skin. He punched the adjacent wall, leaving a whole the size of his fist. Hugo could feel his eyes become wet, forcing him to wipe his face with the sleeve of his coat. Hugo took a deep breath and grabbed the picture of Eleanore, stuffing it in his inside breast pocket after giving it a hard kiss. He flipped through the rest of the file, collecting the names of the Gestapo officers that oversaw the slaughter. One by one he wrote them down and flipped through the rest of the file to see if there was anything else he needed to know.

He was going to avenge Eleanore Elizabeth Vogel, if it was the last thing he ever did.

It would took Hugo Stiglitz nearly two years to track down every son-of-a-bitch that killed Eleanore with his trusty dagger at his side that read: Honor is my loyalty.

And honor truly was his loyalty.


	6. The Handsome Face on the Paper

Chapter Six

France 1943

It was three years ago that Eleanore had finally made it to her grandfather's correspondent, explaining the situation she was in. She showed them her grandfather's letter and the pin she had stolen from Burnard as proof that her grandparents were dead. Ending her story with the concern that it was entirely possible that the Germans were searching for her. The family, knowing her grandparents for many years, allowed Eleanore to live in their house. They had papers forged for Eleanore, claiming her new name was Charlotte LeClair.

The family consisted of Mr. and Mrs. LeClair and their five sons, Alphonse, Christoph, Émile, Laurent, and Vincent. They all lived in a small house in the countryside of Reims, near Paris. Reims was an ideal place to be since it close to Paris but more rural.

Eleanore soon discovered that the LeClair family were heavily involved in the French Resistance. They helped pass along information to the British Intelligence Agency, plant explosives in German weaponry factories, as well as sabotage railways and roads. The LeClair's also owned a small bar located in the city. The bar was a perfect place to meet informants in private as well as get the supplies needed to make the explosives they relied so heavily upon.

Eleanore peddled her bike faster, moving as quickly as she could to get to work. The basket on the front of her bicycle held fresh bread, cheese, and a pistol. The very same German Luger Eleanore had taken from the devious Gestapo three years earlier. Eleanore stopped to grab the newspaper from a boy yelling in the street, paying him with the change in her pocket and a smile. She curled up the newspaper and placed it in her basket before taking off once more.

Arriving at the bar, there were five German soldiers at one table and six Frenchmen at the bar. Two French women were making their rounds with the men. The women were batting their eyes and interacting with the soldiers who laughed in an obvious drunken stupor. In the second room that was much smaller, held three officers who were taking in low voices.

Eleanore went into the storage room, carrying with her: the cheese, bread, pistol, and newspaper. Eleanore's eldest "cousin" Alphonse hid the pistol as Eleanore wrapped the apron around her waist. Eleanore fixed her hair and makeup before exiting the back room to join the loud bar. Going behind the bar, Eleanore walked around and asked each person if they needed any refills. Avoiding the small corner of officers, she let them talk in their hushed voices.

Eleanore served the drinks, thankfully with no trouble from the drunken soldiers, and the night was very smooth. One of the officers left the corner, asking her for three glasses of Scotch. Eleanore made the shot-glasses and brought them over to table, setting them in front of the men. When it came to officers, Eleanore always kept her eyes low and her conversation short.

_"Thank you, Fräulein ," _One said said as he picked up his glass.

Eleanore nodded her head and returned to her post behind the bar along side Alphonse. Eleanore grabbed Alphonse's arm, to signal him that a regular informant had just arrived. The man was carrying a wooden crate and went into the back room, followed by Alphonse. Eleanore ran the bar while Alphonse was gone, filling up glasses as needed.

Eleanore hadn't heard from Hugo Stiglitz since their last meeting. Eleanore wondered frequently if Hugo had known about her whereabouts as well as if she was dead or alive. Eleanore left no clues of where she was heading, not even to her neighbors or friends. The officers who spoke in hushed tones were the last to leave, exiting the bar while Eleanore cleaned. Alphonse left early to take the crate home, leaving Eleanore to close. Once Eleanore was finished, she went to the back room, cutting a slice of the baguette along with a sliver of cheese. As she ate, Eleanore picked up the news paper, unrolling it from it's previous state.

After pressing it flat, she looked at the front. She dropped her paper when she saw a familiar face staring at her. Hugo Stiglitz. The article described the slaying as executed by Hugo, the tone of the feature depicting him as a criminal and insubordinate. Eleanore touched his face. He was thirty now, even more handsome with age. Eleanore ripped the cover, folding it and put it in her pocket.

Eleanore wrapped up her cheese and bread, heading out to her bicycle. Realizing she had forgotten her pistol, she ran back inside to grab it from the shelf. Once again, Eleanore left and locked up the bar. As she was walking out to her bicycle, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She kicked up the kickstand and mounted her bicycle as she placed her belongings in the woven basket.

Eleanore took off into the night, unbeknownst to her there were three pairs of eyes watching her from the shadows.

Once Eleanore made it home, she parked her bicycle and entered the home with her belongings in her hands. The lights were turned down low, while the family talked in hushed voices. Eleanore greeted everyone before going into the kitchen to put away the cheese and bread. Eleanore took the newspaper up to her room before joining the family in the parlor.

The family always talked in hushed voices, not trusting who could be lurking outside of the home in the dead of night. Eleanore usually stayed quiet, not trusting her broken French. She could speak simple French but most of the time, she had to guess what they were talking about. Tonight she knew without a doubt who they were talking about.

Hugo Stiglitz.

She also picked up on the excitement in their voices when she heard the word, _"Basterds". _Eleanore had heard of the Basterds, a small group of guerrilla soldiers who killed Nazi's. They were most notable for taking the scalps of the dead officers.

That night, Eleanore dreamed of the beautiful Hugo Stiglitz.

Eleanore woke up the next morning and began her routine. She bathed, cooked breakfast for the family, and cleaned the house; the Gestapo officer never leaving her mind. Her family had noticed the difference in her behavior, that her mind was elsewhere. Eleanore could imagined Hugo whispering German against her ear, his large arms wrapped around her slender figure. Eleanore could only smile as she thought of the scruff of his face against her soft skin, the dimple in his chin, and the smile he seldom showed.

Just before the sun dipped down below the horizon, Eleanore hopped on her bicycle and peddled to the bar. Once she entered, she took a quick look around and noticed the same officers in the corner with an extra uniform beside the original three. She never looked them in the face, a habit she picked up when she fled to France.

Eleanore went into the back, tying her apron around her. Through the evening, the four officers talked in low voices like the night before. Eleanore refilled their glasses three times, not once looking any of them in the eyes. When a fight broke out amongst soldiers, the officers broke it up and forced them to leave. Eleanore thanked them with a free refill.

Eleanore was forced to close again, but it never really bothered her. She enjoyed the quiet bar, cleaning the floors and tables for the next day. Eleanore finished up, throwing her apron in the back room before locking the building up.

Eleanore got onto her bike, hiding the gun in the bottom of the basket. Right as she was about to take off, she felt something cold against the back of her neck.

Eleanore immediately knew what it was.

It was the barrel of a gun.

_"What is your name?" _The deep voice asked in German, a demanding hint in his tone.

_"Charlotte LeClair," _Eleanore replied in a quiet voice, her body not moving an inch.

_"What did you say?" _The German asked, the barrel of the gun pressing harder against her neck.

_"Charlotte LeClair," _Eleanore repeated in the best French accent she could muster, her hands shaking on the handles of her bike.

Eleanore heard the gun cock.

_"Tell me your real name." _Eleanore's heart stopped, a cold sweat building on the palms of her hands.

Eleanore breathed in and breathed out slowly, trying to steady herself.

_"My name is Eleanore Elizabeth Vogel."_

The cold gun left her neck.

Then everything went black.


	7. Eleanore or Charlotte?

Chapter Seven

France 1943

Eleanore woke up, the world around her was dissident and her memory could only provide vague details of what happened the night before. She remembered leaving the bar and her head was struck. Eleanore reached up to hold her head and found that her wrists were handcuffed. Eleanore touched the back of her neck and writhed when she found the large bruise that had been left on her.

Looking around, Eleanore saw two soldiers that sat in front of her. She recognized the symbols on their collars. They were in the Schutzstaffel, more commonly known as the SS, which was almost like the secret service. The men seemed to be around her age, possibly a little older. They held their machine guns across their chests, staring at the girl. She looked down at their boots, realizing they didn't belong the men that spoke in quiet voices in her bar.

Eleanore leaned back against her seat, a sigh exiting her lips. Eleanore wanted to ask them where they were heading but decided against it, afraid of their reaction. Eleanore closed her eyes and bit her lip as she the truck ran over the bumpy road.

Every now and then, the men would talk quietly amongst themselves while Eleanore tried to sleep off the migraine that wouldn't lighten up. The truck began to slow down and eventually stopped. Eleanore opened her eyes, looking around the back of the truck. The officers looked at one another, confusion was evident on their faces. Eleanore pressed her ear to the side of the truck wall but immediately realized she did need to. She heard four shots fired outside along with laughter. The soldiers in the back looked at one another before exiting the back of the truck.

Another four shots were fired.

Eleanore stayed right where she was, facing forward on the bench.

Suddenly, the canvas backing was ripped open, light poured into the dim truck. Eleanore covered face with her hands and felt four people enter the back of the truck with her. Once her eyes adjusted, she could make out their faces. They all had dark hair fitted along with German uniforms.

"You like bein' called Eleanore or Charlotte?" The man who asked her had a thick southern accent, possibly from Tennessee or Alabama.

"Eleanore," she replied softly, looking the man in the face.

"Do you know who we are?" Eleanore had an idea as to who the men were, though she wasn't completely sure.

Eleanore shook her head.

"I'm Lieutenant Aldo Raine and we are the Basterds," He paused for a moment before standing and placing his hands on his hips. "We just wanna say we're a big fan of your work when it comes to killin' Nazis. I think you show great talent and I pride myself for having an eye for that kinda talent. But your status as a Nazi killer is still amateur. We all come here to see if you wanna go pro."

Eleanore looked him in the eyes, searching for the truth. Eleanore looked down and realized she recognized the boots they wore. They were the officers that had visited her bar the last two nights.

"You were in the bar the other night," Eleanore pointed out.

"Unfortunately the plan was to get you before the Krauts did but the plan, obviously, didn't go as planned."

Eleanore and whispered,

"I'll join you." She nodded and the Basterds cheered. They helped her out of the truck, and searched the bodies for man that held the key to her shackles. After unlocking her from the restraints, they began scalping the Nazis. Eleanore laughed as she rubbed her wrists.

"I guess what they say about you is true."

The Basterds replied in laughter.

Eleanore talked with Aldo, who explained their mission and introduced each man to the newest member of the Basterds. He told her that every man, and now woman, under his command owed him one-hundred Nazi scalps. When they were finished, Eleanore was helped into the second truck and sat between Corporal Wilhelm Wicki and Private First-Class Smithson Utivich. She talked to Wicki in German, asking him about the reasons why he joined the Basterds. Eleanore discovered the majority of the soldiers were Jewish-American's seeking revenge on the Nazi's for the crimes against their people.

Little did Eleanore know, the driver of the truck was the other German born Basterd. Sargent Hugo Stiglitz.

When the truck stopped, Eleanore was the last to get out. She was escorted to her tent and shown around camp. There was a small lake where she could bathe in, a makeshift bathroom, and tents to sleep in. The camp was nicer than she expected, but it wasn't home. Sargent Hugo Stiglitz had first watch so he decided to sleep immediately after entering the camp.

The Basterds welcomed Eleanore with food, alcohol, and medication which Eleanore gladly accepted. She didn't know the last time she ate, but realized it must have been a while considering how quickly she ate the food. As they sat around the small campfire (as to not give away their position), Eleanore listen to the men talk of their triumphs.

As night fell, Eleanore found herself becoming cold. The single blanket she wore had wrapped around her, offered little protection. She peeked out of the opening of the tent, staring at the back of the watchman. She wasn't familiar who he was, figuring he must have been driving the truck yesterday. She could tell that he was sharpening his knife, smoke from his cigarette billowed in the wind. Eleanore decided it would be best to ask tomorrow when everyone was awake.


	8. The Punishment for Your Revenge

Chapter Eight

France 1943

Eleanore's stupor was broken when she heard the sound of gunfire outside her tent. She reached over and grabbed the pistol that lay beside her, loading it with ammo. She turned on the Kerosene lamp, lighting the tent with a yellow incandescent light. She safety off and sat up. As Eleanore turned to leave, she was shoved down onto her makeshift bed. A strong hand covered her mouth as to muffled her screams. A knife was pointed at her cheek, the tip of the blade hovering over her skin. The man on top of her knocked her gun from her hand and moved his hand from her mouth to her throat.

_"If you move a single inch, Fräulein," _The Nazi moved the blade to the beginning of her hairline and traced the outline of her forehead, _"I will scalp you alive." _Eleanore looked around trying her best to plan an escape. _"Answer my questions and if you lie you will pay, Fräulein."_ Eleanore nodded, showing him that she understood.

_"Are you on of their whores?" _Eleanore quickly shook her head, receiving a swift slap from the officer.

_"Wrong answer. How many Basterds are there?" _Eleanore had to think. Eight, nine, ten and her.

_ "Eleven." _She received another quick blow, her cheek becoming red.

_"Not fast enough. Where is their next plan of attack going to be?"_

_ "I don't know."_

_ Slap._

_ "Try again."_

_ "I don't know."_

_ Slap._

_ "Try again." _Tears began to come from Eleanore's eyes, as the slapping became harder and harder.

Outside of the tent all of the Basterds had gathered, talking around the dead Krauts. Aldo looked around, noticing that the girl wasn't with them.

"Dammit. She should know that when something happens, we all gotta meet up to make sure everyone is alright."

_ "If you lie to me one more time I will fucking kill you. I'll ask you once more, where is the next attack going to be?"_

_ "I don't know... I'm not lying... I just don't know..." _Eleanore struggled against him, the tears freely flowing down the sides of her face. _"I don't know anything."_

The large Nazi took his knife and placed it at the left corner of her forehead.

_"Wrong answer, whore." _The Nazi covered her mouth in a quick motion and began applying pressure on her with the sharp blade, pushing through the surface of her skin. As the blade pushed further and further down into the thin flesh, Eleanore screaming under his bone crushing palm.

She tried kicking her legs, with his body positioned the way it was, dealing no great effect. He began sliding the blade across her forehead, moving ever so slowly. Eleanore's red blood soon surfaced, trickling down her pale face. Without warning, a knife quietly impaled the throat of the officer. Eleanore saw the tip of the blade exit through the front of his Adam's apple. She was greeted with the blade five more times, watching it exit the throat and slide back in over and over. Eleanore stared in awe as the body was pushed off of her, the Nazi's eyes still looking at her.

She looked up into the face of the man that had saved her and her heart immediately stopped. His face was more handsome than his picture in the newspaper had portrayed him. His face looked sadder and his hands were scarred. Hugo was staring at the Kraut for a few seconds longer before looking at the girl. Their eyes slowly met, pouring gasoline on the fire that had steadily been growing over the past six years. They were silent and their breaths were caught in their throats. Eleanore slowly sat up, disregarding the blood that moved down over her left eyebrow to her jaw. He grabbed her hand and kissed it as softly as he had the first time they met, his eyes never leaving hers.

Hugo reached up with his calloused hand, touching the right side of her face. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, as if to make sure she was real. Eleanore could see his cheeks becoming damp in the flickering light as he swallowed hard. In one swift movement, he grabbed the sides of Eleanore's jaw and pulled her close to him. He kissed her mouth, as if she was the only person in the world that could give him oxygen and really, to be honest, she was.

Aldo moved to the tent, wondering what could be taking them so long. As he opened the flap, he examined the two in their current position. Stiglitz broke from the kiss to turned and face the intrusion. Hugo looked up at the Lieutenant and cleared his throat.

"Eleanore might need stitches." Eleanore moved to the Apache, pulling her hair back from view. Aldo examined her head, pressing on it with his large fingers. Eleanore gasped as more blood poured from the wound. Aldo stuck his head out of the tent and yelled for one of the Basterds to bring the equipment for stitching. Aldo cleaned the blood from her face and patched her up before leaving the tent. He grabbed the Nazi by the feet, dragging him from the shelter and returned to the Basterds.

"Yeah. They're alright." He said as he sat down, pulling a tin from his inside pocket.

"What's happening?" One of the Privates asked, watching for movement in the tent.

"Hey Wicki, why don't you go over next to the tent and see what they're sayin'?" The Corporal moved over to the tent quietly and listen for a moment.

"The Gestapo killed her family." _Pause._

"He couldn't stop it." _Pause._

"Burnard tried to rape her so she killed him." _Pause._

"He deserved it." _Pause._

"She fled to France to escape." _Pause._

"He thought she was dead." _Pause._

"She's sorry." _Pause._

"He killed the Gestapo officers that tried to kill her." _Pause._

"They deserved it." _Pause. _

Wilhelm Wicki moved over to the rest of the Bastards, the group eagerly wanting to know what they were saying.

"They weren't saying anything," Wicki lied, figuring it was not anyone's business except Hugo and Eleanore's. The Basterd's made a collaborative sigh and passed around the alcohol.

"I wanna check tents next," Donowitz laughed as he practiced swinging his bat as the Basterds laughed.

Hugo took Eleanore's hand and led her to his tent, since his tent was further from camp. They received cat-calls and laughter while some of them ran up to Hugo, patting him on the back. Hugo smiled and waved them off.

"It's not like that," Hugo told one of them in his thick accent. "We've been dating for ten years... I thought I had lost her." The Basterds settled down when the Private reported what Stiglitz told him. Hugo let Eleanore enter first, closing the flap behind him. Hugo stripped his shirt from his hard body, complaining he was warm. He laid down on his back while Eleanore laid her head on top of his chest.

They talked for hours, telling their sides of the last six years as Eleanore rubbed Hugo's chest and stomach. Hugo was much larger than the last time she saw him and she admitted to him that she found him much more handsome. When she pulled out the torn newspaper cover, Hugo took it from her. He pointed out each officer and explained how he executed each one.

"_The last one_," he told her, _"He was different than the rest. I crept into his bedroom, finding the sleeping Captain alone on his bed. But something caught my eye as I moved forward. Sitting on the bureau, I could see a sparkling object that brought a surge of rage over me. Can you guess what it was?"_ Hugo asked Eleanore, but she hadn't a clue. Hugo sat up pulled a wrapped object from the breast pocket of his crumpled jacket and handed it Eleanore. Eleanore pulled the cloth from the object and covered her mouth.

It was her hair pin.

_"Are you sure it's mine?" _Eleanore asked quietly, inspecting it. Hugo sat behind her and took her hands allowing her to inspect the inside of the teeth. E-L-E-A-N-O-R-E was engraved along the comb between each tooth.

_"I'm sure." _He whispered as he moved her hair and kissed her neck.

_"I never noticed that before," _Eleanore admitted, turning the pin over in her hands.

Hugo placed the pin in her hair with great ease, making her look the most beautiful he had seen. He kissed Eleanore again and slowly laid her back, pushing his body against hers. He reached over and turned the lamp off and he kissed her again, the tent filling black. She ran her hands over his back, feeling something odd. Along the soft skin were scarred raises in the shapes of lines.

_"Hugo?" _He was quiet, his breath was hard. _"Hugo? What is this?" _Eleanore continued tracing the lines, searching for his eyes in the darkness.

_"This is your revenge. This is the punishment for your revenge."_ That night, for the first time in their ten year relationship, Hugo Stiglitz and Eleanore Vogel's bodies conjoined. The union released all the emotions they felt in the last six years: fear, guilt, hope, anger, love, loss, regret, grief, suffering and revenge.


	9. The Secret Mission

Chapter Nine

France 1944

It had been nine months since the Basterds rescued Eleanore out of the back of the German truck, allowing her to join them. Eleanore usually watched the camp while the men played. Eleanore offered to cook their food as well as wash their clothing, which the men eagerly accepted. Hugo and Wicki left on what they called, "a secret mission". Eleanore gathered up the dirty clothing from each tent and hauled them to the lake. As she was scrubbing the rough material, she could hear someone trekking towards her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Utivich advancing towards her, looking downwards as he moved. Eleanore continued her work, after tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Utivich offered to help which Eleanore elatedly accepted. They talked to each other about trivial things, mostly about what they missed most. For Eleanore it was a warm bed and a running toilet. Utivich agreed and added home-cooked meals to the list. The washing went quicker with an extra pair of hands and Eleanore hung the wet clothes out to dry along a makeshift clothesline that was made from a string of barbed wire. The clothing fluttered in the wind, Eleanore hoped the thick material wouldn't rip along the barbs.

The light from the bright sky diffused, the world becoming deep shades of pink and orange. Wicki and Stiglitz returned without a scratch or bruise, meaning the mission were either incredibly clean kills or they didn't fight. Hugo greeted Eleanore with a kiss and she greeted all the men with food. They ate deer that Aldo had caught and skinned complimented with military eggs.

Living in the camp was so different for Eleanore. The nights were cold and they could never fall into a deep sleep, always ready for an ambush. They couldn't travel without a weapon strapped on them and venturing into the woods was forbidden. Eleanore didn't tell anyone, but when she killed Burnard she had nightmares for a year. Eleanore would look into a mirror to see the decaying body of her former school-mate and upon turning around, he would grab her and rape her. Now Eleanore had nightmares of the Nazi that tried to scalp her, waking up in terrible fits. Hugo would wrap his arm around her and attempt kiss her back to sleep. She would lie in Hugo's arms, unblinking, until exhaustion finally closed her eyes.

Hugo, it seemed, was worse than Eleanore. He would wake up, screaming in German and sometimes became uncontrollably violent. Eleanore would calm him, speaking in soft tones against his ear until he let her go. Eleanore also woke up to him clenching his jaw so hard that his gums would start bleeding. The war, it seemed, was driving everyone to madness. In the nine months, the only Basterds left were: Aldo Raine, Wilhelm Wicki, Donny Donowitz, Omar Ulmer, Hirschberg, Hugo Stiglitz, Smithson Utivich, and Eleanore. They lost the other men to ambushes, their graves lining the camp. (Aldo made sure none of them were buried in their counterfeit Nazi uniforms.)

Hugo excused Eleanore and himself, breaking Eleanore's concentration. He took Eleanore into the woods, leading her to a secluded spot. The sun was nearly departed, a soft light radiated along the tree line before it's final farewell. Eleanore looked around, admiring the tall trees with moss growing up their ankles. The birds were singing their final songs, preparing for sleep.

"_Hugo? Are we allowed to be here?_" Eleanore looked up at her beloved, who took her hands and pressed them to his lips. Hugo stared into Eleanore's bemused eyes, a smile appearing. His scarce grin always sent shivers though Eleanore when it was revealed.

_"I love you, Eleanore. I love you more than anything on this forsaken earth."_ Hugo touched her face with his rough hands, pushing her hair back from her eyes. He ran his fingers over Eleanore's jaw before softly grabbing her chin. He kissed her cheek, the coarse hair around his lips caused her to inch away. Eleanore laid her hands on Hugo's broad chest, moving her face forward. The fabric was hard against Eleanore's lips as she planted a soft kiss above his heart. Hugo cupped her face once more before taking a small step back.

_"Will you marry me__?__" _Eleanore froze for a moment as she watched Hugo kneel before her, holding up a small diamond ring. His eyes stared, unblinking as her heart raced. She had waited so many years for him to ask her that simple question. Every time he arrived to visit her, she hoped he would ask her. (Not to mention, Eleanore's grandmother was becoming impatient.) Hugo's eyes remained fixed on Eleanore until she finally nodded her head, tears in her eyes. He stood, kissing her with a great rush of ecstasy, and pushed the ring onto her finger. He captured the back of her head, her mouth pressing harder against his. He kissed every inch of her face, ignoring Eleanore's obvious attempts to get away from the prickle of his unshaven face.

_"Tomorrow. We'll be married tomorrow." _Hugo promised, kissed her one last time before taking her to the Basterds. Their fingers were laced as they ventured back to camp, both smiling.

"How was the rendezvous in the woods?" Aldo asked, knowing exactly what was going on. Apparently, the "secret mission" was to find suitable rings for Eleanore and Hugo's wedding. Eleanore replied by holding up her hand, the fire sparkling against the gem. Each of the Basterds shook Hugo's hand and kissed Eleanore's cheek. The rest of the night was spent with toasts, laughter, and congratulations. Most of the Basterds retreated to their tents while Eleanore and Hugo moved to the lakeside.

Hugo lit a cigarette and snaked his arm around Eleanore's waist, taking long drags. They were sitting on the larger of the two rocks that Eleanore normally did the laundry on. The night was dark, the woods around them were still. Eleanore stared at the reflection of the stars in the lake before dipping her feet into the frigid water.

_"Is something the matter, Hugo?" _Eleanore had never seen Hugo smoke before, inspecting the way he held the implement between between his large fingers. His hands had light scars across them, traversing along his rough skin. She moved closer to him and when he finished his cigarette, she repeated her question,

_"Is something the matter?" _Hugo finally answered her with a kiss on the cheek. He hugged her body tightly, pressing his face into her neck. Hugo kissed Eleanore's collar, before meeting her with hard eyes.

_"I'm sorry," _Hugo broke down. He took her hands in his, rubbing them in a slow pace. _"I should have been there with you. I could have protected your family and your friends. I curse myself everyday for not being there. I'm so sorry, Eleanore..." _Hugo kissed her hands, over and over. But this time, he wasn't looking her in the eye. His gaze was downwards, his cheeks were wet. Eleanore used her thumbs to wipe his cheeks, pulling his gaze to hers.

_"Do you remember when Burnard pinned me up against the wall?" _Hugo replied with a small nod. _"That night in the garden, you told me ' it's not your fault, you should blame those pricks'. Do you remember when you told me that?" _Hugo nodded again and Eleanore found his cheek with her lips. _"Don't blame yourself, alright?" _Again Eleanore was met with a nod.

The next morning, the Basterds woke up early and got dressed in the finest clothing they had. Which mainly consisted of wife beaters, suspenders, and nice pants with washed hair and a good shave. The Basterds were lined up as groomsmen and bridesmaids with Aldo and Hugo in the middle. The woods were misty, the morning was lit by the waking sun. Eleanore had a white dress that flared right at her knees with a tie that cinched her waist. In her hair was the diamond pin, holding up her brown curls. Eleanore walked down the path, reaching Hugo who had a nice button up and high waist pants. He planted a small kiss on her forehead, allowing her to notice his shaved face. He took her hands, squeezing them in his larger ones.

There was no bible at the wedding and the Lieutenant said whatever he thought was appropriate in the situation. Hugo and Eleanore did have written vows, more like words from the heart.

_"Hugo... We have been in love for an entire decade, can you believe it?" _Eleanore laughed and touched Hugo's face before continuing, _"You've saved me so many times and I only seem to get you into more trouble. You make me feel so beautiful when I'm around you, like I'm the only girl in the world. I will love you until the day I die, Hugo Stiglitz."_

_ "Eleanore Vogel... I knew it was wrong when I started developing feeling for you when you were only thirteen years old. I was nineteen and you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I didn't care that you were six years my junior, I knew I had to have you. I wanted to ask you to marry me on so many occasions but I was too nervous and I could never find a good enough ring for you. I know it's been too many years too late but I'm ready... For anything. Anything as long as you're by my side. Eleanore, you're my everything and without you I'm nothing. I will love you until the day my heart stops beating."_

After the "I do's" and the fervent kiss, they were showered with rice. She knew it wasn't an official wedding, but in her mind it was perfect. They drank through the day and through the night with the Basterds before retiring to their tent. (Which didn't go unnoticed and without cat-calls.)

The night of their wedding, Eleanore and Hugo made love for hours. As the sun was rising, they could see their bodies intertwined in fiery passion as husband and wife. They laid naked together and Hugo, for the third time in his life, saw the magnificent birthmark on Eleanore's shoulder. Eleanore, even in her state of exhaustion, took Hugo's hand and lead him outside of the tent.

_"Eleanore? What are you doing?" _He asked as he stared around, completely naked. They ran past Donowitz as if they were still teenagers, Hugo muffling Eleanore's laughter with his large palm. Eleanore pulled him to the lake and jumped in before beckoning her beloved to join her. A smile stretched on Hugo's lips as he jumped into the water. They swam naked while Hugo promised her everything in the world. It was the perfect ending to their wedding and the beginning as Hugo and Eleanore Stiglitz.


	10. The Sleeping Warrior

Chapter Ten

France 1944

In the morning after, Aldo received information that they would be meeting Lieutenant Archie Hicox in a tavern that night. The meeting required fluent German speakers including Hugo Stiglitz, Wilhelm Wicki, and Archie Hicox. Eleanore wasn't sure why, but she had an odd feeling in her stomach that would force the bile of her stomach into her throat. The Basterds devised a plan so Eleanore could go to the doctor accompanied by Utivich. Raine, Donowitz, and Hirschberg on the other hand would all go to the building across the tavern and wait for the agent to meet back up with them. Utivich and Eleanore would meet back up with the others in the building when she was done.

Eleanore slept as Hugo dressed, putting the SS uniform on expertly. Hugo used the straight razor to shave his face, not grazing into his skin. When he finished, Hugo sat next to Eleanore on the makeshift bed. She was naked, her perfect breasts moving in synch with her deep breathing while the thin blankets covered the lower half of her frame. Hugo watched Eleanore, inspecting every inch of her flawless body; she was a masterpiece sculpted by the hands of Michelangelo and painted by Gustav Klimt. Hugo trailed his hand from the top of her neck, moving his large palms over her breasts before proceeding to trace the crooked lines of her captivating birthmark. He touched every part of her he could before he felt her move beneath his palm.

Eleanore's emerald eyes fluttered open, meeting the gaze of her husband. Hugo traced the contours of Eleanore's face, his rough hands handling the skin of a divine goddess. He bent down, kissing every curve of his wife's visible body. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, allowing Hugo to enrapture her senses. Hugo's mouth made it to the bewitching rouge lips that always plagued his mind, capturing them with his own. He anchored his arm against the bed as he continued his slow advance, his free hand caressing her jaw. The statuesque arms of his wife wrapped around Hugo's neck, inviting her husband to continue his onslaught.

Hugo helped Eleanore into her Parisian clothing, slipping the dress on her delicate form. He straightened out the back after pushing her hair to the side. Hugo saluted Eleanore's neck with a string of soft kisses as he rubbed her arms, the silence of the tent was filled with soft suckling sounds. Eleanore turned slowly as she met her husband's facade. Eleanore clutched the black collar of Hugo's jacket, luring his face to her. She kissed his shallow cupid's bow before seizing his soft upper lip with her teeth.

The couple heard the Lieutenant's yell, ready to head out. Hugo grabbed Eleanore's hand and kissed the soft, pallid skin. Hugo let the hand fall to her side before reassuring Eleanore with a tender kiss. Eleanore touched his rugged face, caressing the cheek of her warrior before he prepared for battle.

Eleanore and Utivich reached the small doctor's office, the sun setting as they knocked on the door. A young woman opened the door, peering her head out.

_"May I help you?" _She was in her late teens, her blonde hair was tied back in a blue ribbon. Her make up looked fresh, as if she had just reapplied it.

_"Is the doctor in?" _Eleanore asked and entered the home when the woman nodded her head. Utivich and Eleanore were escorted to a small sitting room, the walls covered in stripped wallpaper. The wallpaper was old, the color faded where the sun shown through the large window. The corners were peeling, revealing the original yellow paint. The smell of the home was stale, clearly uninhabited by people. Eleanore looked around at the paintings that lined the walls, recognizing the famous prints. Eleanore continued inspecting the waiting room when a quiet voice broke the tension.

"Can I ask you something?" Utivich sounded a little nervous as he scratched the back of his head. Utivich had his arms between his knees, watching Eleanore with large blue eyes. Eleanore faced him and gave him a small, curious nod. "Um... How did you and Stiglitz meet? You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"No, it's alright." Eleanore pursed her lips as she crossed her left leg over the right. Her lifetime flashed before as she reached back into her mind. Eleanore took a deep breath and Utivich gave her a strengthening smile.

"When I was thirteen years old, my family and I were in a terrible earthquake. We lived in a small apartment in Long Beach, California and it wasn't very well built. Just before the earthquake hit, we had just gotten back from my violin recital. My mother was bringing out my cake while my father was telling me how proud he was." Eleanore, even after all these years, still remembered the smell of her father as he wrapped her in a tight hug. He had hard muscles but a soft heart.

"When the ground began to shake, my father pushed me to the floor and covered my body with his. The building collapsed. The apartment building was old and already had a weak foundation and didn't stand a chance. When I was pulled out of the rubble, I learned that I had lost my father, my mother, and my baby brother. If my dad didn't protect me... If my dad didn't protect me, I would have died." Eleanore rubbed her wrists and looked into the face of Utivich who stared at her intently.

"So I was shipped to Germany to live with my grandparents. My grandparents were amazing people who always lent a hand to those in need. My neighbor was Hugo Stiglitz and he offered to teach me German. I know that everyone sees him as distant and unable to feel compassion, but I know the real Hugo. He doesn't talk much but that's because he doesn't feel the need to fill the air with frivolous conversation. Hugo was my friend when no one else was..." Eleanore absently straightened out her dress as she bit her lip. She could hear two sets of feet descending the staircase as they talked in low voices.

"Four years ago my grandparents and I were found hiding our Jewish friends in the cellar. We tried to protect as many as we possibly could but to no avail. The Gestapo found out and everyone I knew was slaughtered without a second thought. When I got home that night, I couldn't save them. A Nazi officer was waiting for me when I arrived home, and I instantly recognized the officer as a boy that used to go to my school. I had no option but to kill him." Eleanore decided to leave out the attempted molestation, saving Utivich from the minor details.

"Anyway, I disappeared from Germany and became a French citizen. Hugo thought I was dead as well as the rest of the German army and, as you can imagine, it was quite a shock to find each other after six years," Eleanore admitted.

"Hugo is the only person I have left. My family is gone and once the war is over, I don't know where I'll go. I've been thinking that Hugo and I could possibly flee to America and start a family." She turned her attention to Utivich again, gazing into his soft eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Eleanore inquired in a soft voice, uncrossing her legs.

"Oh.. Well... It's just that-"

_"Eleanore? Eleanore Stiglitz?" _The doctor had appeared in a long white coat. He had a bald head with a thick mustache that covered his upper lip. His hands shook as he held a clipboard in his hands. His face was gentle and he was shorter than Eleanore. He lead her up the stairs, asking her questions as they entered the room. When he was through, he looked over his clipboard and read the results to Eleanore as he pushed his glasses up his long nose.

When the doctor was finished reading the paper, Eleanore and Utivich left the office. They walked together, the warm streets of France surrounding them as they moved. They spoke to each other in soft voices, not wanting their English to attract any attention to them. They made it to the tavern to see Donowitz and Hirschberg waiting outside, both donning brown jackets. Their Parisian clothes allowed them to blend in with the French fashion. Eleanore and Utivich greeted them and Eleanore looked around.

"Is Hugo in the tavern?" A smile was spread across her face as she attempted to look behind them. Donowitz and Hirschberg looked at each other before slowly nodding, and pointed her in the direction of the door. Eleanore moved past them and descended the concrete stairs, noticing that the tavern was curiously quiet. She opened the door and was hit with a stale smell, the smile disappearing from her face. There was no noise, causing Eleanore to slow down her pace. She moved down the spiral metal staircase and was met with corpses lining the floors. She saw Wilhelm Wicki on her left who was propped up against the stone wall, his chest was grazed with multiple shots.

As Eleanore gazed forward, her pulse stopped as she saw her sleeping lover. Her feet forced her to advance forward, taking small quiet steps toward towards the dormant figure. Glass was crunching beneath her high heel shoes, as she slipped in the alcohol. Every sound around her was veiled so that Eleanore could only hear her trembling breaths. She held her breath as she saw the six holes in Hugo's jacket, face stained red. Her warrior was still, his chest not rising beneath his clothing. Eleanore's knees hit the ground beside Hugo's placid body as small pieces of glass penetrated the thin skin that covered her kneecaps and shins. Eleanore ran her hands over Hugo's still face, her palms smearing the blood.

_"Hugo? You need to wake up now."_ Eleanore gently ran her hands through his short hair, and repeated the statement again against his ear. She touched Hugo's forehead and traced the lines of his face. She cradled his head, gently holding her fallen guardian in shaking arms. Eleanore could feel the hot tears slide down her cheeks, quietly landing on the collar of dearest. She rubbed the sides of his face again, rougher this time.

_"Wake up," _Eleanore's voice was becoming distressed as she repeated the line over and over. She kissed his soft lips, frigid against her own. Eleanore's sounds were muffled as she pressed her face into his neck, dampening the already wet collar of his jacket. She kissed his ear as she grabbed his arm that was extended to his side. She firmly pressed his hand against her belly, her vision becoming blurred through tears.

_"Do you feel that, Hugo? You need to wake up for him." _She was talking gently in his ear as she pressed his palm harder against her stomach. She continued to kiss his ear and his jaw, pressing her lips through the blood. Eleanore began to calm down, knowing that her husband wasn't going to open his eyes. She took deep breaths, the tears still rolling down her reddening cheeks. She kissed every part of his face and neck, trying not to look at the holes in his chest. _"He's going to be big like you, Hugo. He'll have your handsome face and your beautiful steel eyes." _Eleanore kissed his cheek as she moved his hand up and down her stomach._"He's going to have your dimple." _Eleanore kissed the dip in his chin softly as she continued moving his arm as she smiled at him.

_"He'll be strong, just like you are and he'll be compassionate and loving. And he'll have your stubborn attitude. " _Eleanore choked a laugh through her tears as she clutched Hugo's palm. She kissed the back of his hand over and over, watching his handsome face. She suddenly felt someone grasp her shoulders as she kissed Hugo. Utivich told her that they needed to leave before the Germans came, giving her another minute with Hugo. Utivich waited on the stairs as he lit a cigarette. Eleanore touched Hugo's gentle lips before granting the soldier one last kiss. She moved her lips against his, unmoving and cold. Eleanore finally moved back, kissing the hand of her husband before leaving.

Hugo Stiglitz could finally sleep soundly, dreaming of holding his bare, temperate goddess once more.


	11. Hugo Smithson Utivich

Chapter Eleven

America 1945

Eleanore touched took the smaller hand in her own, pressing the tiny fingers against her lips. She brushed the sleeping prodigy's cheek as she admired his handsome face. She touched the small dimple in his chin, reminiscing of her warrior's strong face. Eleanore adjusted the blanket that was wrapped around his small body as she pulled his tiny form higher up in her arms. The baby yawned before his bright blue eyes revealed themselves to the large world around him, blinking incoherently. Eleanore caressed his cheeks before hearing someone come into the room, closing the thick wooden door behind them.

Eleanore thought of Hugo often, dreaming of his handsome face most nights. Sometimes she relived the memories she held of her warrior, watching the reels of her memories as her eyes closed. She watched their first kiss, Hugo's proposal, the naked swim they took in the lake, and their nights in the tent. Eleanore would cry out in her sleep and a soft arm would wrap around her to calm her down.

It was almost eight months ago when the three remaining Basterds crossed into American territory, Operation Kino an apparent success. Lieutenant Aldo Raine drove while Eleanore Stiglitz and Smithson Utivich guarded the carved-up Colonel Hans Landa in the back of the Army truck. The truck bounced along the terrain, forcing Eleanore to anchor herself against the bench like seat with a tight grasp. Hans Landa stayed rather quiet, whimpering as he came in and out of unconsciousness. The pain, Eleanore noted, made Hans Landa act like a drunken ape, slurring curses in German at them when his eyes would flash open. A tight tension filled the musty truck, before it was shattered with a crucial question Eleanore tried not to think about.

"Where will you go?" Eleanore's heart beat quicker as she look to Utivich, studying his face. The question had frequently visited Eleanore since Hugo's death two nights before. Eleanore shook her head, pondering the different possibilities. Eleanore knew the next few years would be hard anywhere she went, Europe or America. The dire situation Eleanore faced was the fact that she didn't have a single dollar to her name and a family to use as her crutch. When it came down to it, Eleanore had absolutely nothing. She turned her head to Smithson again and replied with a small shrug.

"I don't know... I guess since we're on our way to meet with your commanding officer, I could see what if he can do something for me. If they can give that Nazi son-of-a-bitch something," Eleanore nodded to Landa who was shakily touching his forehead, "maybe they could help me out." Eleanore studied Smithson before quickly adding, "Not that I feel I'm entitled to anything, of course."

"Listen, Eleanore," Smithson took Eleanore's right wrist, pulling her hand free from the tight grip she had on the bench. He softly took her delicate palm and held her mild hand in his. "I can't tell you why but sometimes bad things happen to good people. You deserve so much more than you were dealt, Eleanore." Smithson held her gaze and she could see the muscles in his jaw constricting as he paused. "I want to make it right."

"But how-" Eleanore was cut off quickly.

"Come to America with me." Eleanore wasn't sure if she heard Smithson correctly. The look on Eleanore's face signaled Utivich to clarify his previous statement. Smithson rubbed the back of the the fair hand with his thumb as he cleared his throat. "I want you to come to America with me. I have a small place in Manhattan and I want to help you, Eleanore. I want to give you the second chance that you deserve."

Eleanore searched Smithson's eyes, studying the grey and blue iris'. He blinked slowly, his soft eyelids screening the lulling ocean. Eleanore looked at his hand as the corners of her mouth turned, meeting Utivich's gaze, and replied with a smile and a nod of her head. Eleanore's reply was elicited with a soft kiss on her cheek from the soldier. The rest of the drive was quiet as Utivich held Eleanore's hand, a promising future within reach.

Eleanore laid in bed with her newborn, relaxing against her soft pillow. The walls around Eleanore were white, the sun shining through the window offering a yellow hue. The room only held the necessities, bare of personality and ornate decoration. The smell of the room offered nothing more than the overwhelming scent of disinfectant. Eleanore had to fight the urge to open the window, letting in the snowy February air. The nurses and doctors at Saint Vincent's were hardly around, but were kind when they finally revealed themselves.

Utivich approached Eleanore with an illuminated grin spread across his face and a large bouquet of flowers. Eleanore sat up, the pain in pelvis reminding her to take it slow. Eleanore beckoned him to sit next to her, giving him ample amount of space. Smithson laid the flowers down before taking his seat next to her on the bed. Eleanore looked down at her waking baby and slowly cooed into her baby's listening ear,

"Do you want to see Daddy?" The baby continued to look around absently as Eleanore shifted the baby in her arms. Eleanore helped Smithson take the baby from her grasp, allowing the strong soldier to hold the bundle in his warm arms. Smithson looked into the blinking eyes of the curious wonder, his smile growing. Eleanore touched Smithson's cheek with her hand, drawing his attention to her.

"Hugo. His name is Hugo Smithson Utivich." Eleanore smiled as she moved closer to Smithson's body, looking down at the once again sleeping baby. Eleanore felt soft lips press to her cheek as she continued to stare at Hugo through elated eyes.

Eleanore and Smithson left the hospital a few days later, sharing their happiness with the world. The first stop was to Smithson's grandmother, who hated Eleanore. When Eleanore first met the elderly woman, her temperament was benevolent and gentle as a lamb. She sweetly invited Eleanore into her home who was escorted by Smithson. Eleanore duly noted that aristocratic home décor in the America's was very different than that in Europe. America's style was very simplistic and almost synthetic, whereas Europe's style was very ornate and well crafted. Eleanore was led into the sitting room and talked to Smithson's grandmother.

"Grandmother, I've come here to tell you some very big news." Utivich who already held Eleanore's hand, pressed his gentle lips against her cheek. "We got married in Germany but more importantly, Eleanore is expecting." Many people wondered what secret element was in Dr. Jekyll's transforming potion and in the early morning of June, Eleanore discovered it. The secret ingredient was her. The woman's attitude changed dramatically, suddenly discriminatory of the couple sitting before her. The friendly discussion became a raw examination, Eleanore and Smithson defending themselves against the wrath that ensued.

"Were you married in a Jewish temple?" The strong hold on Eleanore's hands became tighter when the question was asked. Smithson spoke up first, his voice was low.

"No." The woman's eyes changed, hardening further under her furrowed eyebrows. She leaned forward as she sat her cup of tea on the table that separated the interrogator from the suspects.

"And why not?" The strain in the air was thick as no one answered her immediately. Eleanore decided to speak up this time, her tone was sturdy and unafraid.

"Because I don't believe in God." The discussion ended with that, Eleanore and Smithson were escorted out the door.

Since that incident, neither Eleanore nor Smithson have visited his grandmother. Eleanore held Hugo in her arms as the cab driver took them to the synthetic mansion she tried to avoid. The driver hummed "Laura" softly, which seemed to lull Hugo when he would wake. Eleanore relaxed against the seat as Utivich kissed her jaw, whispering in her ear that it would be okay.


	12. Inglourious Basterd

Chapter Twelve

America 1945

Smithson took the baby as they exited the cab, the cold February air kissing their cheeks. The soft New York snow fell around them, the clouds from their breath billowing. Manhattan was very industrialized, especially compared to German cow country. Eleanore straightened herself out and met back up with Smithson, dwelling beside him until he he advanced forward. The couple made it to the porch and Eleanore rang the door bell. They waited for a few moments and were met with a smile that turned sour when the grandmother's eyes met Eleanore. The elderly woman allowed them inside with a conceited attitude, the couple was an obvious burden. The young couple was met with a roomful of older women, friends of Smithson's grandmother.

Eleanore could feel their incriminating eye's boring into her skin as she entered the home. The women had old skin and too much makeup, covering their imperfections. Eleanore nervously looked around and the room and stayed close to Smithson. The women passed Hugo around, doting on his devilishly handsome face. (It didn't escape Eleanore's notice that Smithson's grandmother didn't hold him.) Eleanore couldn't help the feeling in her gut that the women's words were insincere and artificial. Eleanore kept a gracious face, answering all the questions she was asked. When Hugo began crying, Eleanore quietly excused herself so that she could nurse the infant.

"Actually, I'd like to excuse myself as well. I'll call for a taxi." Smithson took Eleanore to his old room, giving her privacy to feed Hugo. Eleanore thanked him and began nursing her baby boy. The feeling of Hugo suckling on her was fascinating, for such a small creature he had a tight grip as he suckled. Eleanore repositioned him, allowing the baby to feed more comfortably, as she sat on the soft bed. The room was small and had a portrait of two people, who Eleanore assumed was Smithson's parents. Smithson told Eleanore that his parents were killed in a car crash and he too grew up with his grandparents. Smithson looked a lot like his father, handsome and thin.

When Hugo was full, which was a miracle since he was always hungry, Eleanore fixed herself and headed for the sitting room once again. As Eleanore approached the room, she heard Smithson's grandmother saying goodbye to her friends. Unaware Eleanore could hear her, she heard something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Sure! I'll say goodbye to the little bastard and the godless bitch for you!" Eleanore could hear her sickening laugh ring as she closed the door. Eleanore looked down at Hugo who was sweetly dozing against her bosom. Eleanore clenched her jaw and reentered the room, her face showing no sign of anything wrong. Utivich joined them and declared the taxi had arrived. Eleanore and Smithson left but Eleanore stopped when she reached the taxi, looking down at Hugo's reddening cheeks. She made a conscious decision and handed Hugo to Smithson, promising to return in a couple of minutes. Utivich nodded his head and cradled the baby in his arms as he entered the cab.

Eleanore entered the house and made her way into the sitting room, where the elderly Jewish woman sat. The woman was staring at the pages of a book, her glassing sitting on the end her nose.

"Did you forget something, dear?" The woman still stared at her book, flipping the pages to find her place.

"Actually I did, Mrs. Utivich." Eleanore closed the door behind her and the woman looked up from her book, surprise evident on her face. Eleanore moved in front of her, forcing the elder to remove her glasses. "I'd like to tell you a story. The story begins with a little girl that who lived in Long Beach, California." She told her everything. She told her about Hugo, the near molestation, finding her dead grandparents, and losing every single person she ever loved. Eleanore didn't miss a single detail. "And so, Mrs. Utivich, my story ends with a second chance from a private who was nice enough to offer me one. When I took it, I thought I would find happiness and joy but I was met with the same hate and discrimination I received in Germany. You are just as prejudice and self righteous as the Nazi's. When I thought I could finally live a bright new life, you treated me like I was a disease ridden dog." Eleanore could feel the hot tears rolling down her face now, freely meeting the collar of her dress.

"You can beat me down and detest me all you want, but there's a little boy out there who deserves everything in the world. What he deserves most in this world is a father, you greedy bitch. No one, not even a cold-hearted woman like you, will ever take that away from him." Eleanore could see the tears in the old woman's eyes as she turned and opened the door.

"And next time you feel the need to address my son, I suggest you get it right. He's not a bastard. He's an Inglourious Basterd." The door slammed closed and Eleanore rejoined her waiting son and husband.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Eleanore laid in bed as she stared at the ceiling, thoughts turning over in her mind. After verbally destroying Smithson Utivich's grandmother, Eleanore did a lot of inner searching. The room was still, decorated in an European fashion. Eleanore could always smell fresh roses, which Smithson bought for Eleanore weekly. After Smithson talked to his commanding officer about Eleanore's situation, they were given a large sum of money to make sure Hugo was well taken care of. Smithson would buy Eleanore small gifts on occasion and took unbelievably good care of Hugo.

Eleanore turned on her side and looked at Smithson, resting on her elbow. She was watching his chest rise and fall, the soft curls of hair brushing against the blanket. He was so kind to her and Eleanore had yet to repay him. Smithson was small but had an enormous heart. Eleanore touched his sleeping face, waking him from his light sleep.

"Is Hugo crying again?" His voice was tired as he turned to look at Eleanore. Eleanore shook her head and smiled at him.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you, Smithson." Smithson rubbed his eyelids before looking up at Eleanore who was propped up beside him. Eleanore gently moved down to him, kissing his soft lips. The kiss was innocent and gentle, causing Smithson Utivich to stop breathing. She raised up and grinned at the complete shock on his face.

"What was that for?" His voice seemed more awake as his eyes searched hers.

"I love you, Smithson Utivich. It's hard to explain, but I'll try my best. I loved, and still love, Hugo very much and I'd be lying if I said I didn't think of him everyday. To be truthful, he will never leave my heart for as long as I live. But you showed me such kindness for these last eight months and I just now realize that I love you Smithson. I love you so much and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now... I'm still recovering from the loss but that doesn't mean I should suffer for the rest of my life. I'm ready Smithson... I'm ready for happiness." Eleanore stared into his eyes, the grin slowly disappearing from her lips. Eleanore's eyes moved down, over the bridge of his nose, down his cheek, and finally to his lips where her eyes rested. Smithson Utivich took Eleanore's soft chin in his hand and pulled her down, finding her lips once more in the dark night.


End file.
